Kanashimi
by AkatsukiAyaTenshi
Summary: "You have my heart Kanashimi. I love you, I understand now, to bad I'm going away." His last words to me. I gasped when I saw him. "I thought you had died-" Read to find out. Some GrimmjowXOc mainly UlquiorraXOc


**Ok so I am here to bring you my Bleach One-shot that was popping in and out of my head. So here I go! Enjoy~**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

><p>It was all dark as I remembered it. Floating in the void, wondering about my existence in the living world. Funny it would be if I could have felt happiness there but no; all I felt was despair and emptiness. Flashes of my old human life came to me often here, bringing me more pain. I wondered if the void itself hated my existence, because of my own emptiness. I felt in there that, the void was all I had left besides the growing agony inside of me. I grew lonely and looked at the memory of my death. Flames, all I could see were flames. I remember then, a light and I reached, a strange emotion running through me. <em>Was this hope?<em> I thought to myself as I reached and when I touched it I awoke. Red. All I saw was the color red and a light above me. Laughter. Something was mocking me from above. Hate. The human emotion I pushed back for so long awakened.

I slowly surfaced from the red substance I resided in and looked around. "Finally she has awakened, come my new arrancar." A voice called out to me. Temptation. I was tempted but I stayed were I had risen. A man with a smile that did not reach his eyes came forward. "May I ask your name?" He asked. I looked at him indifferently. The feeling of sadness returning, the flames from my nightmares flashing in my mind. "Kanashimi Honoo."

* * *

><p>I sat in my room reading a book as I usually do when the memory of my first day becoming an arrancar flashed into my mind. I sighed in discomfort from this memory and closed my book along with my blazing ember eyes. I heard a knock at the door and replied a soft, "Come in." In walked a good friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "Kanashimi? Everyone feels your discomfort. What's wrong?" He asked. I looked out the window to a spot I had never forgotten. "Old memories refuse to leave." I replied. Grimmjow looked upset. "Are you thinking about him?" He asked. "No…about the first time I was created for evil Grim." I said. With a sigh I stood, my last remaining pieces of my mask breaking off from the single horn on my head. "I must leave to the world of the living Grim." I said clenching my fists in my pockets, a trait I gained from an old friend. "You're going for another reason too, aren't you?" Grimmjow said with a smirk making me huff. "Remember who you are talking to." "Oi, you are no longer arrancar, and I ain't going to stop you from finding him Kana." This made me sigh. "I brought so much to this place, now I have to leave, tells everyone to take care Grim-kitty." I said making him scowl. "Whatever Kana-bat." This causes me to frown. "See you later Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." I said giving him a hug. "You too, Kanashimi Honoo." He replied and opened a garganta, were I stepped through leaving Los Noches and Hueco Mundo forever.<p>

* * *

><p>The gigai that Urahara made it impossible for me to leave the world of the living. "Now if you try and remove it, advanced procedures will be made Kana." He said seriously. "Urahara-san I assure you I am spending the rest of my days in the Living World." I replied with a roll of my eyes. I looked like my old self when I had died. I almost choked on a sob when memories flooded me. "Do you think he will want me back?" I asked. Urahara smiled. "Of course, he's been taking after your reading habits." He said making me laugh a little. Joy. I liked it a lot; being happy and all. I left with a bow and made my way to the apartment that he resided in. Nervousness. I was so nervous to see him again; I remembered before he faded of into nothing of what his last words were. <em>You have my heart Kanashimi. I love you, now I understand to bad I'm going away now. <em>Those words rang in my head as I stood outside of his the news came to me about him returning but not as a arrancar I cried. How I wished I was lucky to have been with him in the human world with living people. Alive. The feeling I felt since the day I had become his fraccion to when I became the Numero Zero.

I knocked on the door and heard a low, "Coming." The door opened and I was looking at his feet. "Can I help you woman?" His voice rang like music in my ears. "Are you Ulquiorra Cifer?" I asked. There was a brief pause in his breathing. "Yes." He replied. I held my breath. "Do you remember Kanashimi Honoo?" I asked. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me inside. I heard the door close and a sigh. "How do you know about Kanashimi Honoo?" Ulquiorra asked. I looked up and gasped. "It's really you. All this time I thought you were dead." I said. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "You need to leave, I heard you run Los Noches now." He said. "No…I…I can't because I am no longer an arrancar, the last of my horn had crumbled away." I said looking down. "Did you cause that to happen? Over me!" Ulquiorra hissed slightly. "You lost all of your power and life in front of my eyes! Despair and emptiness had returned and in the end my inner hollow was absorbed!" I hissed low the tears starting to fall. Ulquiorra's gaze softened and he walked up, hugging me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be angry at you, yet how I am right now isn't like me." He said holding me. I closed my eyes. "Do you still remember my last words Kanashimi?" He asked. I nodded. "I love you Kanashimi, you have my heart." He told me with a small soft smile. I smiled. "I love you too." I told him. Love. I found it funny to think that a long time ago, I thought love was meaningless.

**Holy Cupcakes I felt so serious and dramatic when I wrote this and this had me partway into tears as I wrote it. I never thought I was capable of writing something beautiful like this one-shot. I don't know If I'll be able to write like that again. Mein Gott. Well now I want to know of what you think of my one-shot. Please Review, I take anonymous reviews as well.**

**Sayonara~ **


End file.
